The Last Song
by XxXCherWerewolfXxX
Summary: (RE-EDITED) What if Bella had a sister or two? Which are werewolves? But caused more trouble for the Cullens and Quileutes than they thought was possible. Takes place in Breaking Dawn during the revealing of Renesmee with the Volturi.
1. Sisters?

**How it started:**

**It starts off in the clearing scene from the Breaking Dawn book. Since I know not everyone loved the fact Jacob imprints on little Renesmee, I decided to write my version of Breaking Dawn where Jacob finds a girl like him and is not a vampire or a human or a lot younger than him. **

**Basically this story is for anyone who loves Twilight in general. Either you're Team Edward (Like me XD) or Team Jacob this is for you well unless you believe Jacob doesn't deserve a happy ending, that is.**

***Cher Swan***

From hanging in the tallest tree of Forks, Washington's forest, I saw the Cullens and their witnesses on the North side of the clearing and I saw the Volturi leaders and their witnesses on the South side. And it looked like they were getting ready to battle each other. I jumped down onto a closer tree top to see what was going on, and then I saw a woman with rich dark brown hair with tints of red that flowed down to her waist with a heart-shaped face then I knew that this is my sister Bella.

_But why is she here in this clearing with vampires and werewolves?_

But then I noticed her eyes they were not chocolate brown eyes they were deep crimson red. Which only meant one thing, that vial beast of that goes by the name of Edward Cullen has turned my sister Isabella Swan into a vampire before her full transformation of the werewolf was complete.

Before I could even think again, I was on the ground walking towards the Cullens and the Volturi; I walked until I was directly between the two sides staring at the Cullens. But not just any Cullen, I was staring at Edward Cullen. If I could see my face right now, I would have the face of disgust.

"What is this?" The black haired elder said.

"Aro, we do not know her, she just appeared from the trees." The blonde Cullen leader said, gesturing towards me.

I felt an evil grin spread across my face, and then I heard Aro tell the closet vampire guard to kill me quickly so he may kill the Cullens.

I went on instinct, my back facing the Volturi but I could feel the vampire guard coming up behind me but I did not react immediately, I waited.

5….4….3….2…1

I back flipped turning into my dark gray fur while baring my fangs at the vampire the last he saw was my fangs sinking into his neck. I beheaded the vampire in less than three minutes.

I turned back to my human form and looked at everyone's face. Some shock, some surprised, some even looked scared; good. Then I looked at the Quileute's second in command; I believe his name is to be Jacob Black. He was different. It's like Jacob and I have a connection of some sort. I looked directly into his deep brown eyes and I did not see shock, surprise or scared. I saw what looked like love or passion.

I turned my back to him to look at Edward Cullen. But then I noticed a little girl, with Edward's bronzed hair and father's curly wild hair but then I saw her eyes; they were like Bella's human eyes the rich chocolate brown but Edward's face structure. I then knew that this is Renesmee Carlie Cullen, the half human half vampire hybrid I read about in the vampire history.

"You must be little Renesmee?" I bent down so I was balancing on the balls of my feet to be face to face with her.

"Yes, I am" She whispered but I can tell she was afraid of me by how she tried to get closer to her parents.

"Don't worry; I'm not here to hurt you or your family and friends." I whispered and pat her on the head gently but as I did I heard a growl coming from Edward.

I stood up and stood in front of Edward. I don't know what this mind-reader got from my head but I know he didn't like it for some reason because he whispered very quietly that not even Bella noticed.

"Don't tell Bella" and his eyes turned pitch black.

"What are you gonna do? Kill me I don't think so and besides I'm too quick for you. In case you missed it I beheaded a vampire in less than three minutes. Let's see you and me go at it. See what happens." I spit at him, he must have found out that I'm Bella's sister, big whoop.

"Damn Eddie, that sounds like a challenge" The big muscular vampire of the Cullens said while smacking Edward on the back.

"Did you forgot where were at? Pay attention." The blonde leader of the Cullens said.

"Sorry, Carlisle" Edward focused to their rival

"Who are you?" Carlisle turned to face me.

"Oh, Sorry I'm Cher Swan; Bella's sister" I said smiling at Edward

"Sister?" Bella snapped in to focus and looked at me.

"We'll talk about it later, sis" I looked over to the Volturi to see their faces were full of anger

"Oh, I'm sorry Aro. Did you like that vampire? My bad." While laughing.

I walked towards the Volturi but I was stopped by Carlisle and Esme.

"Don't get too close, their quite powerful" Esme put her hand on my shoulder.

"I got this" I walked further into the clearing to stand in the middle.

I decided to show these vampires what I'm made of. Behaved or not. So why not just make Aro and his butt buddies look like fools.

"Sup Volturi" I extended my claws. I bent down so my hand reached the nice cold snow on the ground.

"What is this sup?" The blonde elder said in disgust.

"Oh right, my bad you guys are ancient you wouldn't understand my 'language.' Let me start over."

I smiled and decided to become more rude.

"Hello your royal hiney. I am Cher Swan and I am a werewolf. But don't get your panties in a twist, as you can tell I'm like the Quileutes. So Rawr."

As I said that I made a swipe with my claws like a cat and a feather, to look fierce. Too much to my surprise, it worked.

"What is your purpose here?" The blonde vampire said angrily.

"Caius" Aro said waving him down.

"I smelled a big dose of vampire and thought I'd check it out, but it turns out. I actually smelled trouble, which I love."

Crossing my arms over my chest to seem funny but serious.

"Leave now and we'll leave Bella and her family alone" Caius said with a small smirk staining his lips.

If any of them knew better, you should never lie to a werewolf especially if she's skilled in fighting and is much quicker than the average vampire or werewolf.

"You really think I'll leave with you telling me that. That's like a doctor saying a shot won't hurt you but it does and I know Carlisle agrees with me on this"

I turned to Carlisle to see him nod in agreement.

"So be it, you will die with them, a lone wolf as I presume you are" Aro grinned.

I started to laugh hard enough I started crying.

"You really think an alpha would leave the pack, especially if she is a female alpha. You know nothing of werewolves, so I suggest you shut up; bloodsucker" I was not happy that he had lack of nothing of my kind.

I looked to my left to see my pack of fifteen beautiful males and females emerging from the trees. They were not happy. They walked towards me so they stood directly behind me.

"This my pack, the Inferno pack. The biggest fighting pack in existence. Our pack legends go back farther than the Quileutes. As you can tell my pack is made up of mostly females, the more females we have the stronger the pack, because trust me you don't want to piss off a female wolf or werewolf. So I strongly suggest you leave, this can get ugly. There are more than fifteen wolves in my pack, so scat."

I spit at them through my teeth, I can feel my canines folding down.

"Brother. You know we can't win this, we should go while we have a chance" said the third elder.

"We shall leave but let us make a challenge" Aro sternly said with a smile creeping up on his face.

"What kind of challenge?" I hissed through my teeth

"You see my brothers and I have been on this earth longer than any of you combined. But it is true vampires get bored, over the decades we found something we quite enjoy. The arts. You know the basics; singing, song writing, theater, musicians, painting. The works as you would put it" Aro said

"What are you getting at? Are you trying to tell us you're a singing pansy" I laughed but I also heard Emmett's booming laugh and some chuckles now and then.

Aro took a deep unnecessary breath but continued. "We challenge you to a competition! A competition of the arts. Each of you must perform something or you will be forced to. If we win you're all dead but if you win we will free your friends and leave the Cullens and their friends alone"

I smiled my wicked grin at them.

"Deal"

"We'll give you a year to prepare" Caius hissed.

"Shall we go home?" The third elder asked

"Let's" Caius agreed

"We shall see you soon, little Cher" Aro said

With that said he turned and they all vanished into the forest towards Volterra.

**End of Chapter one**


	2. Non-Civilized Carlisle

**Chapter two**

***Cher***

"What have you done?" Carlisle yelled in my face

"It's called saving your asses, Carlisle look it up" I snapped while I was still bugged by the Volturi crap.

Carlisle screamed in frustration, throwing a few rocks and branches now and then leaving for home with us following close behind.

"Carlisle, we got this in the bag. I know how to win this. I have friends of all monsters who can perform much better than any human in the movies"

_It's true I have friends all over the world of different monsters even hybrids. Mermaids, Witches, Wizards, Angels every monster that ever been heard and more. So do you mind calming him down a bit?_

I saw Edward nod and whisper to Jasper and in minutes Carlisle was calmed down enough to speak to.

"I understand that but the Volturi have never lost to a challenge" Carlisle looked down towards the ground.

"Well things change. We can win this and even if we don't at least we'll have fun and maybe you can finish your studies on other monsters."

I put my hand on his shoulder and he looked up. He must of saw on my face that we can win this because he was smiling and nodded.

"What's the plan" Edward stepped up to us with Bella and Renesmee on her hip.

"Well I don't have a plan, really. But I do know someone who can seriously help us" I shrugged like nothing else mattered.

"So were winging it?" Bella said nervous

"Most likely yes"

"Great were all going to die" The blonde bitch said and stalked out of the room.

"Don't worry about her she's always like this. I presume introductions are in order" Carlisle said and walked to the dining room table.

"I guess"

Everyone but the Quileutes came to sit at the table. I didn't exactly know where to sit until Bella and Edward offered me a seat next to them and then Jacob walked into the room and Edward growled and Bella stopped him; weird.

"I'll go first." Carlisle said then continued, "I am Carlisle Cullen and my wife Esme" Gestured with his hand to the caramel colored hair, heart-faced woman to his right.

"I'm Emmett and the blondie is my Rosalie or Rose" Emmett said then pointed to the stairs to where Rosalie went.

"I'm Alice and I am so glad you're here I saw a vision of you earlier in the week. Oh! And this hottie right here is my Jasper." Alice piped up in excitement then gave me a huge hug.

"What do you mean you saw a vision of me earlier" Curious.

"Alice can see the future, I can read minds, Bella is a mental shield and she can resist human blood, Renesmee can show you memories and her thoughts by a touch and Jasper can influence and control your emotions" Edward said before Alice.

"Uh, cool I guess."

Then everyone laughed.

"Just so you didn't know, I'm Edward, this is my Bella and our daughter Renesmee" Edward said smiling.

"Hm. Well I guess it's my turn huh? Well I'm Cher Swan. Bella's youngest sister. I'm sixteen. I'm a werewolf just like the Quileutes but alittle different. Oh! And before you ask girls; yes the dark red velvet hair is my natural hair color" I said with a nervous laugh.

"What are you hiding?" Jasper said sensing my nervousness

"Well you see Bella, if you remained human to the age of nineteen you would have been a werewolf like me. But you're a vampire now so no worries and no worries about Renesmee either she won't be a werewolf either"

I heard Edward finally breathe from the news.

"Ha ha did I scare yea their Eddie" I laughed.

"Bella your sister is fun maybe a great partner with me in mischief. What do you say Cher or shall I say partner in crime?"

With that said everyone but Emmett in the room screamed no to me

"Hmm let me think." With tapping my index finger to my chin. Then continued, "Hell yes"

Everyone but groaned. Making Emmett and I laugh.

"So let's get serious. How we gonna beat these old vamps?" Emmett said.

"Well first I need to barrow someone's phone so I can ring my friend China" Then Edward handed me his silver cell phone.

"Thanks" I said and walked onto the back porch.

I dialed her number. Told her everything that's happened in the last two hours. She told me she'd be here by tomorrow, by the time I got off the phone it was dark outside then I checked the time on the cell phone and it said "11:45p.m."

I walked into the dining room and saw Emmett, Rosalie, Edward and Bella were missing. I asked Esme where they were but she told me they'd be back by morning. Then I saw Alice walk down stairs.

"Hey Alice; I'm going outside to sleep, I'll see you in the morning." I started to walk towards the front door but I was stopped by a small pixie.

"Oh no, you don't. You're sleeping in the guest bedroom." She pointed a finger at me but I threatened to bit her and she pulled back. Then she grabbed my arm and towed me upstairs to the third floor to the door on the left.

"Whose room is that?" I pointed to the room across the hall.

"That's Edward's old room. It's now Renesmee's room when she sleeps here" Alice said and dragged me into the guest bedroom.

"Hm"

When I really saw the room I thought it was made for me. There were red, black, silver, and gray furniture. A huge wall sized window and a walk in closet along with a queen sized bed with a black sheets and comforter with red polka dots on it with red pillows. The first thing I did was jump on the bed because I was that excited.

Then I heard to bell like laughs coming from the doorway. I turned my head and saw Esme and Alice laughing into their hands.

"What? Never seen a teenage girl enjoy her dream room." I said getting off the bed laughing.

"I saw a vision of your dream room so we just had to make it come true" Alice said walking into the room with Esme behind her.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you" I screamed while jumping up and down then to hug Alice and Esme.

Esme laughed at the gesture then left the room to Carlisle. Then Alice showed me a tour of my dream room. Including a closet filled amazing clothes. I stayed up an extra hour with Alice; laughing, telling stories, talking about fashion and of course boys.

But then it got serious when Alice asked

"Do you think we'll win?"

I looked from Alice to my hands in my lap

"I really don't know" I responded

"Can you sing?" Alice asked

"Yes. My mother used to tell me I had a beautiful rocker chick voice" I laughed

Alice laughed with me and said "Well that's good"

"Yea" Then I yawned.

"You should get some sleep. There will be breakfast in the morning for you, is there anything specific you want?" Alice said getting up from her chair.

"Hmm well I like pancakes"

"Then pancakes it'll be" Alice said heading for the door.

"Hey Alice, thanks" I said getting into bed

"It's no biggie, your family it's what families do" Alice said and turned the light off and closed the door then went down stairs.

I heard Alice, Jasper, Esme and Carlisle down stairs talking about me and what to do with me.

"Maybe we should put her in Forks High" I heard Esme say

"That'll be a great idea. She can hang with us at school instead of being bored here" Alice said excited.

"Alice we can't enroll here yet unless she agrees to it, were not forcing her to do anything she doesn't want to" Carlisle said

"Did you forget she's a partner in crime with Emmett, do you really want her at school torturing us?" Jasper said

"Well we can't have her here alone all day, so you're going to have to endure it." Said Esme

"So it's settled, we ask Cher if she wants to go to Forks High." Said Carlisle

Then I heard Alice squeal and jump for joy and everyone went to do their own thing.

I soon fell asleep dreaming about how we'll win this.

**End of Chapter two.**


	3. Dru

**Chapter three**

In the morning awoke to the wonderful smell of bacon, eggs and pancakes. Along to a little girl that goes by the name of Renesmee, jumping on my bed telling me to wake up for the hundredth time this morning.

"Alright I'm up"

Renesmee squealed and ran out of the room towards the kitchen probably. Once I got out of bed; Alice and Bella walked into the room. Bella sat on my bed and Alice headed straight for my closet and came out with a red circled blue dress with blue flowered wedges.

"You'll get used to Alice picking out your outfits" Bella explained

"I don't have a problem with it. But no pink, I'll tear it to shreds if I have to wear pink"

"Ugh fine. But if you tear any of these clothes I will bury you myself in the backyard and the last outfit you'll ever wear will be a fairy pink princess dress. Got it?" Alice said and handed me my clothes.

"Yea okay Alice, you can try."

With that said I walked into the bathroom to change. After I was done changing I walked out and Alice screamed.

"God Alice, are you trying to kill my ear drums!" I yelled at her

"I'm sorry but I should dress you more often" Alice explained

"How about you dress Dru?"

"Who's Dru?" Bella asked

"Oh! Yea sorry I forgot to tell you about Dru. Dru is the middle sister. She's seventeen"

"Yay! Another little Bella" Alice screamed jumping up and down while clapping her hands

"Heh heh yea. But if I were you I wouldn't say that to her. She's got an attitude that you wouldn't believe."

If theirs one thing I know my sister hates more is a preppy hyper girl that's full of energy. But when it came to werewolf boys, well I'll let you find that out yourself.

"So negative Bella" Emmett said walking into the room with Edward and Jasper.

"Worse" I said

"I see Alice found a new Barbie guinea pig" Edward said wrapping an arm around Bella

"I'm not a Barbie guinea pig if I let her. But you on the other hand, Eddie, It looks like you need a makeover" I said holding up some mascara and a curling iron.

His face looked terrified from the look on my face. Probably my evil creepy grin.

"Edward, do you really think I would waste my makeup on you? I don't think so."

"You got a point there" Edward said then walked out of the room with Bella

"Cher there's breakfast down here if you're hungry" Esme yelled from downstairs

"Be down in a second" I said normally

Then a young black haired boy ran into my room

"Esme made cinnamon rolls, and there amazing. By the way I'm Seth Clearwater and my sister Leah is downstairs" He said with a mouthful of cinnamon roll

_He said the magic rolls! Me need cinnamon rolls._

I ooed than ran downstairs with Seth. When we arrived there was an enough food to feed an army. Bacon, eggs, pancakes, cinnamon rolls, toast, oatmeal, cereal, biscuits, fruit and more.

" .God. I've never seen so much food"

I grabbed a plate and put one of each on my plate then walked over to the kitchen table where Seth, Leah, Jacob and Renesmee were eating.

"So where you from?" Jacob asked around a piece of bacon in his mouth

"I'll tell you when you learn some manners, you pig"

Then everyone laughed at my comment

"She's right" Rosalie said from the couch

"Whatever blondie" Jacob said and threw a piece of bacon at her but missed

"Hey! That's good bacon your wasting" Seth yelled and went to pick up the bacon off the floor and ate it

"Ew Seth. That's disgusting" Leah said for the first time

"What it's the five second rule" Seth said sitting back down

"You do know that's a myth, right?" I said

"You could have told me that before I ate it, you know" Seth said

"Opps" I said and we all laughed

"I'll get you" Seth threatened playfully

"If you can catch me"

"CHER TAYLOR SWAN! ARE YOU FLIRTING WITH A QUILIETE?" a loud voice screamed from the doorway.

"NO! I wouldn't do that" I yelled back

I turned my head and saw Dru and China in the doorway. I got up and ran towards them for a group hug.

"Dru what are you doing here?" I said

"I ran into China and she told me everything. So I decided to come along" Dru said looking around

"Ugh! I smell a big dose of dead" China said holding her nose with her hand

"That's because a bunch vampires live here, don't worry you'll get used to it. Eventually" Jacob said from behind me

"Well, well, well look what we got here?"

"What?" Jacob said confused

"A bunch of messed up werewolves who lost there place in this world" Dru said leaning over the table

"Now what are you talking about?" Jacob stood up to tower over Dru.

Dru grabbed Jacob by the shoulders to motion to kiss him but instead threw him through the backdoor with him landing on the grass outside. Dru stepped out with China on her flank. As they walked up to a surprised Jacob, my sister and China phased into wolves; Dru the white and China with redish fur. Knowing Jacob as helpless as he was, I decided to give Jake a taste of his own medicine by phasing into a gray wolf myself.

The Cullens stepped outside with Seth and Leah the only one missing was Renesmee.

"What are they doing?" Bella asked Edward

"There teaching Jacob a lesson is how they put it" Edward said chuckling

"There not going to hurt him, are they?" Bella asked

"No there just scaring him a bit" Edward said

"Awesome. But who are the other two wolves?" Emmett asked

"The redish wolf is Dru and Cher's friend China and the white wolf is Dru; your sister Bella" Edward answered

"Why are they teaching him a lesson?"

"For being a disgrace to the werewolf kind" Edward said amused but soon became rigid

_What are you saying, Dru? _-I asked Dru through our thoughts

_Just saying that Edward is next _-Dru

_Your gonna scare them away_

_Good vamps need a little scaring once in a while -_China

_You guys are crazy_

_Well I'm your sister, which means your crazy too.-_Dru

_Are we gonna scare this mutt or what?_-China

_Yea_- Dru

With that said we started herding Jacob. But soon he turned around and ran into the forest.

_Get' em _– I yelled into the thought

_Love to_ – Dru said and we ran into the forest after him

**End of Chapter three.**


	4. Girls vs Boys

**Chapter four**

We chased Jacob deep into the forest until we reached the mountain side. We moved in on him; Dru on the left, China on the right and me in the middle facing Jacob.

_You do realize he's bigger than us, right?_ - I thought

With that said, Jacob rosed up on his haunches to look bigger than he already was. But we stood our ground.

_Can he hear us? _–China thought

_He can't, he's not part of our pack _– I thought

"Yea, I can hear you" Jacob said aloud

We turned our heads to see Jacob in his human form.

_What now? _– China thought

I shook my head in response. We didn't plan for him to turn human we were just going to scare him a bit.

"You know this'd be easier if I can hear you to" Jacob said with his arms crossed over his chest.

I looked over to Dru and China to see them with a wicked evil grin while showing their canines.

_I' m phasing _– I thought to them

_No he might- _- Before they could finish I phased

Then Jacob started laughing.

"Is there a problem?" I said and crossed my arms over my chest.

"Well no, I was just expecting you to be naked when you phase back into human form." Jacob said a bit disappointed

"Well sorry to disappoint you but we phase with our clothes on, as you can tell. You perv." I said smirking and gesturing to my dress and wedges.

"Isn't it a little to cold to be wearing a dress?" Jacob said kicking the snow around

"I know what you're doing; you're trying to distract me. But I think it's I'll be the first to tear you a new ass"

I heard Jacob swallow loudly. Then he laughed but it shortly died when he saw me shift forms and bared my fangs at him.

"Aw shit" Jacob said

I leapt forward and collided with a huge russet wolf that was three times bigger than us. My sister and China jumped on him; sinking our fangs into him while he howled. But before we could do more damage we were thrown off him.

I flew into the mountain side and I saw Dru and China hit the trees around us. We got up; unharmed.

To face our attacker; or shall I say attackers. Standing on the tree branches we saw Edward, Emmett and Jasper.

"What the hell, man?" Dru said as she shifted to human form.

"You said you weren't going to harm him" Edward said a bit pleased and angry.

"I didn't say shit. So I don't count" Dru said while glaring

"If you two weren't my wife's sisters, you all would've been dead." Edward said

"Is that a challenge you want to make, buddy." China said walking towards Edward and growled

"China stand down" I ordered

"Stupid Alpha" China muttered under her breath

"Well we just fine until Cher found Bella" Dru said looking towards me

"My bad" I slightly laughed but stopped

"Yea it is your bad. It's your fault." Dru said

"What the hell was I supposed to do? Let those ass-wipes kill our sister" I said glaring at Dru and then Edward.

"Might have helped" Dru said

"I'm just gonna go; this looks like another sisterly fight. Be back soon. Edward and you guys yea might wanna leave. Their fights can get bad" China said then shifted and bolted for the forest.

"She's right. Leave." Dru growled.

"Bring it"

Dru and I leapt at each other. It was a fist fight involving hair pulling, kicking, screaming, punching, but then we shifted to wolves. We went from claws to teeth but we stopped when Jacob pulled us apart.

Then we all shifted back.

"I'm leaving for now" I yelled and ran in wolf form into the forest.

I ran and ran in the forest trying to calm myself before I did something I'd regret. I ran even deeper until I saw a light, not fully aware of where I was going. Just running.

But soon I collided with something. I looked down to see I was on top of a human, a human boy about my age. I saw he has dark blackish-brown hair and brilliant green eyes like two emeralds shimmering.

But I just remembered that I was on top of him and he's a human.

_Oh my god. Oh my god. What do I do?_

_Well first it might help to get off him._

_Opps._

_Gosh I really need to stop talking to myself._

_Forget that. You need a plan. What if you knocked him out? Make him think he's dreaming after you apologize._

_Good idea._

I phased back and got off the boy. But to my surprise he didn't run or even a flinch.

_There must be something wrong with him. Knock him out!_

"Hey, sorry about that and this" I said, I closed my eyes and raised my fist to collide it with his head but my fist never made contact. I opened my eyes to see the boy holding my fist in the air.

With the touch I felt a spark shock up my arm making me gasp in pain and shock but somehow I liked it. He must have felt it to because he gasped as well.

"That was weird" The boy said

"How did you catch my fist?" I said gesturing to our hands

"Instinct" He said and dropped my arm and stepped back

"Wait, are you a…. no never mind" I started

"Am I a what? A werewolf?" He said

"How did you?" I started again

"I know you're a werewolf. But don't freak out so am I" He said smiling

I laughed a bit and soon he joined in. But we stopped when it started to get awkward.

"Well I'm Cher. Cher Swan." I said

"Well Cher Swan. I'm Shane Dawson"Shane said then extended his hand

I extended my hand and we shook hands but let go soon when that electric feeling kicked in.

"That's really weird" I said rubbing my hand

"Yea I know" Shane said running a hand through his hair

We spent the day; talking and laughing, getting to know each other more. One time he moved a strand of hair out of my face and that same electric current came back stronger. While we were sitting on a nearby log in the snow, I noticed I've been gone for quite a while and need to get back to my sisters and the Cullens.

"I guess, I better get going, it's getting late." I said and got up to dust off some snow.

"Yea I guess it is" Shane said still sitting on the snowy log looking down.

"You okay?" I said squatting down in front of him

"Yea but will I ever see you again" Shane taking my hand in his, ignoring the electric current.

"How about you stop by the Cullen's house sometime" I said

"The house full of wrecking bloodsuckers?" Shane said drawing circles on the back of my hand.

"Yea, one of those wrecking bloodsuckers is my sister" I said smiling

"Bella?"

"Yep, see you pay attention, but if you don't want to meet there I hear I'm going to be enrolled at Forks High. You can visit me there" I said

"I'll see what I can do" Shane said getting up with me.

"So see yea around"

"Definitely." Shane said

"Later" I said and turned my back but heard my name being called.

I turned around to see Shane just inches from my face. Before I could say anything he kissed me on the cheek, I could feel the blood rushing into my cheeks and next thing I knew I was blushing bright red.

"See yea around, Little Red" Shane said and shifted into a beautiful black wolf.

"Thanks for the new nickname" I said and patted Shane's huge head

Shane grinned and ran into the forest. I soon phased and ran home to the crazy house of vampires and werewolves.

**End of Chapter four**


	5. Defending Renesmee

**Chapter five**

When I returned to the main house it was crazier than it was before; I heard fighting, arguing, things being broken and worst of all I saw my sister through the glass wall screaming at no other than Edward and Carlisle Cullen. I saw Edward fuming and Carlisle standing there in surprise but then I saw Dru about to the strike Edward. I ran in and wrapped my arms around her but she fought back hard.

"Stop it, Dru" I yelled at her and walked backwards with her outside

"Let me go" Dru said trying to get out of my grip

"Not until you calm down" I said tightening my hold

"If you don't calm down, Santa won't bring you presents he'll bring you coal instead tomorrow morning." Renesmee said from behind Bella.

A small smile spread across Dru's face and I knew what she planned to do.

"Don't you dare tell her" I whispered low enough

"She's gonna have to know soon enough" Dru said struggling

"Know what?" Renesmee said walking towards us

"Nothing, I was just kidding" Dru said

"Hmm" Renesmee said and walked up to Dru to stand in front of her

"Renesmee come back here, you'll get hurt." Bella said nervous

"Hold on, momma, Auntie Cher can you let Auntie Dru go?" Renesmee said

"Why?" I said

"She knows what she's doing, just do it." Edward said

"Um okay" I said and let Dru go

"Come down here Auntie Dru" Renesmee said pulling Dru's sleeve

"Sure" Dru said and went to Renesmee's level

Renesmee leaned forward and placed her hand gently on Dru's cheek. Then Dru's eyes went blank and gasped.

"What's happening, Edward" I said concerned for Dru

"Renesmee is just showing Dru some things" Edward responded smiling.

"What things?" I said

"Renesmee is getting Dru to understand us and vampires." Edward said

"Ha. Good luck with that, Renesmee" I said to Renesmee

"Wait" Renesmee said

We waited for almost ten minutes then Dru turned to the Cullens.

"I'm sorry. For how I've treated you and how I acted" Dru said with sadness in her eyes.

"Dru, what happened?" I said

"Renesmee showed me what happened to the Cullens" Dru said looking down to her feet.

"What do you mean 'what happened to the Cullens'" I asked

"She showed me their history on how they became vampires, the history on all vampires in general and more" Dru said

"Hmm okay then"

"No, I'm not telling you"

"But. But why?"

"Because that's what you need to figure out on your own and besides I like torturing you, little sis." Dru said smiling

"Your mean" I said pretended to pout

"Yes I know but you're meaner"

"Yay happy ending!" Alice squealed and pulled us into a death grip hug

"Not exactly, Alice" Jasper said

"Well let's forget about that for now. Come on, it's Christmas for crying out loud." Alice said excitedly

"She has a point there, Jazz" Emmett said and came up behind Dru and me.

"Bed time, Renesmee" Bella said picking Renesmee up from the ground

"But mommy I'm not tired" Renesmee said yawning

"Uh huh, it's still your bed time" Bella said walking up stairs with a sleepy Renesmee.

Seeing them as a family made something in me feel weird. Our parents weren't exactly great, our mother was a werewolf named Annabeth and our father's name is Klaus he as well a werewolf. Annabeth lived a happy life with us but it soon ended when she was killed by our father and he tried to kill Dru and myself. That's when we fled our hometown in Colorado.

I was knocked out of my trance when I heard a booming laugh then the next thing I know I'm being thrown in the snow. I got up dusted the snow off my dress and I felt a bunch of snow go down the back of my dress, I turned around and saw Dru with a grin and a red solo cup.

"I'm going to ki-, oh my god that's cold. Cold, Cold, Cold." I screamed while trying to get snow out of my dress.

Dru and the rest of the Cullens laughing so hard their eyes started watering.

"Hey. I thought vampires couldn't cry" I said confused

"We can't cry tears of sadness. But we can cry tears of laughter" Carlisle said wiping his eyes with his hand

"Hmm weird." I said and the turned around and I lunged at Dru knocking her into the snow.

"Hey Little Bitch!"

I turned my head and saw a pale girl with black and red hair and golden eyes. Autumn Kent. **(A/N Picture and Info on blog)**

"Autumn. What are you doing here?" Dru said getting up from the snow.+

"I heard you had a run in with the Volturi and that a battle is going to go down, I want in" Autumn said while picking up some snow and melting it in her hand.

"Autumn I see your still burning with anger or is it your inner bitch burning" I said with my jaw clenched.

"Oh shut up or I'll burn you with a single touch" Autumn said raising her hand.

"Oooo I'm so scared, Autumn" I said

"Who's this?" Carlisle said walking up to Autumn, Dru and I with Edward and Esme.

"This is biiit-, I mean Autumn." I said smiling

"Hello Autumn, I'm Car-"Carlisle started

"Your Carlisle Cullen the leader of the Cullen Coven, yes I know and she's Esme Anne Platt Cullen and he's Edward Anthony Masen Cullen and the others by the house are Emmett McCarty Cullen, Rosalie Lillian Hale, Jasper Whitlock Hale, Mary Alice Brandon Cullen and Isabella Marie Swan Cullen and the little one is Renesmee Carlie Cullen. Yes I've read on your history and everything." Autumn said

"Wow impressive" Edward said a bit shocked

"Uh huh, so how'd you get caught up with these two?" Autumn said glaring at us

"There my sisters" Bella said coming up behind Edward

"You're joking, right?" Autumn said laughing

"Afraid not" Edward said then Bella smacked him on the arm

"Ha!" Dru said pointing at Edward

"Bella, really? All they do is cause problems for us" Edward said

"Yes really, Edward. They may cause us problems but their still my sisters"

"So what you're basically saying is that there staying" Edward said smugly

"Edward!" Bella hissed

"Well as much as this argument is amusing, you should probably do that later tonight because Renesmee is coming this way." I said

"We were not arguing" Bella said

"Well what was it then, Bella" Edward said

"Edward! Bella! Knock it off!" I said

When I thought they have stopped fighting, I saw Edward start to say something else to Bella about my sister and myself. I walked behind Edward and Bella and smacked them both in the back of their heads, when I saw Renesmee getting closer.

"Hey!" Edward said rubbing the back of his head

"What the heck?!" Bella said

"I suggest you two stop it. I don't want Renesmee seeing her two parents fighting over something this ridiculous." I snapped

"Fine" They both said

"Good"

"Hi mommy, hi daddy" Renesmee said when she got here

"Hi princess, I thought you were in bed" Edward picking her up

"I did but you forgot to read me my bedtime story like you and mommy always do" Renesmee said rubbing her eyes.

"Well let's go read you your story, what will it be tonight?" Bella said

"Um, Cinderella" Renesmee said

"Cinderella it is." Edward said walking towards the house

"We'll talk to you later" Bella said and followed after Renesmee and Edward

"Okay, see you" Dru said and I thought she was going to cry for a minute

"You okay, Dru" I asked

"Uh yea. So where we sleeping tonight?" Dru asked rubbing her eyes

"I have the answer to that"

We turned to see Alice and Esme behind us holding blindfolds in there hands

"Why do you have blindfolds?" I asked cautious

"We made something for you guys" Alice squealed

"And that involves blindfolds" Autumn said

"It's a surprise" Alice said walking behind me and tying the blindfold over my eyes

"I don't like surprises, Alice" Dru said

"Why do I have to be blindfolded?" Autumn said

"Because. Now hush up" Alice said

Someone grabbed my hand and started leading me. Where ever we were going it took us 10 minutes to get there. It smelt like we were deep in the forest and by a near river or creek.

"Ready?" Esme said

"Sure" We said

They removed the blindfold and saw Esme taking Dru's and Autumn's blindfolds off as well.

"Turn around" Alice said

I turned around and saw a massive tree house in the forest trees. **(A/N it's on the blog) **It was amazing and smelt like home.

"Oh my god" I said

"Holy fudge muffin" Dru said

"I've never seen anything like it before" Autumn said

"I hope you like it" Esme said "We didn't think you'd like living in a house full of vampires so I had Alice look into the future and see we made you a home you'd like"

"I love it" I said

"Well go and see it" Alice said handing each of us a key

We said our thanks and walked up the boardwalk to our tree house, I unlocked the door and the first thing I saw was the flat screen TV in living room, the house had everything; five bathrooms, five bedrooms, a kitchen, five full sized walk in closets stocked with clothes and a thousand dollars in each room, music room, and an art studio. **(A/N Every thing is on the blog)**

"Wait so I have to live with you guys" Autumn said from her bedroom

"Looks like it" Dru said

"How about we make a truce?" I said from the living room

"What kind of truce?" Autumn said walking into living room with Dru

"How about for the entire year we're here we do not fight, argue, or anything like that. Then when the year is up we go back to killing each other, deal?" I said

"Deal" Dru said

"Deal, but stay out of my closet" Autumn said

**End of Chapter Five**


	6. Lost Necklace

**Chapter six**

The next morning I awoke to Dru and Autumn arguing in the kitchen.

"So you make breakfast and you don't even let me eat some, you don't even eat food. You're a damn blood-sucker for crying out loud." I heard Dru yell

"I wouldn't eat it if I were you. She might have poisoned it" I said walking into the kitchen

"It's for none of you. This is for Renesmee." Autumn declared while picking up the plate of waffles and strawberries.

"I DON'T CARE", Dru yelled "I'M HUNGRY!"

I watched as Dru launched herself at Autumn, and knocking her to the ground. Autumn threw Dru into the air and was at her side in time to throw her out the window. Dru phased into a lightning wolf and charged at Autumn. Autumn met Dru in the middle of the yard and I decided this had to end now.

"If you two don't stop, you'll burn the house down, you'll get hurt. And the Cullens will be pissed. Edward is already waiting for us to mess up and be kicked out of here."

"I didn't ask for this. Any of this. I just wanted the Volturi dead." Autumn yelled

"We'll we need to work together if we're going to destroy the damn Volturi" I said

"This isn't going to work with us" Dru said while shifting to human form

"It will if we try"

"Fine" Autumn and Dru said in unison

"Now let's go back inside. I have a present for you"

"Ooo I love presents" Dru said and ran inside

"I'm going to the Cullen's" Autumn said and ran towards the Cullen home

I walked inside to see Dru almost jumping from excitement. I walked into the living room and motioned one minute and ran into my room to grab her present then walked back into the living room to where she was. I walked up to her and handed her the present.

Dru shredded the entire wrapping and opened the box. The box contained a silver-black heart locket that I knew she'd love.

"Sweeeeet" Dru said and opened the locket to put a picture of us in our wolf forms looking awesome.

"Like it?"

"No Cher I don't. Of course I like it, dummy" Dru said and put on the locket

"Good."

"I'm sorry but I didn't know we were doing presents this year, but I'll get you one later" Dru said

"It's okay"

"No it's not and I have something cool I want to show you" Dru said dragging me outside and shifting into her wolf form

"Um okay" I said and shifted after her

We ran into the forest and kept running.

_Where are we going? _

_A place I found earlier heading to the Cullens -Dru_

_Ah okay, but we need to hurry up the Cullen will be doing presents soon_

_I wonder if they got us presents _-Dru

_I doubt it, they barely know us_

_You never know, you might get your bow and arrows that you've always wanted this year _–Dru

_What are you getting at?_

_Nothing just being myself _–Dru

_Uh huh, are we there yet?_

_You are so impatient; we are almost there-Dru_

_I am not thaaaa… Wow._

_Told you it was cool-Dru_

We shifted back to human form and we talked for about a half hour. All of a sudden I caught Shane's scent. I knew Dru couldn't know so I had to make something up fast and get away from her.

"Oh SHIT, I think Autumn left the stove on, I am going to run home and double check."

"What, Cher wait I'll go with you." Dru said

"NO … I mean its ok I got it you stay and enjoy the waterfall and I will meet to at the Cullen's house."

"No I'm coming with you."

I took off running because I knew beyond any doubt that I could easily out run Dru. It took a few minutes but I lost her. Now I can go see my Shane.

***Dru***

I didn't know what had made her crazy out of nowhere, but something defiantly had. I didn't want her to run off but she is so damn fast that I lost her. I knew I had to find her, something was totally up. I just had no idea what.

"Cher… Cher where the hell did you go?"

I walked off a little farther to find Cher, but soon I started to worry. I went from walking to sprinting to running to shifting. I ran and ran but I just couldn't find Cher anywhere.

I shifted to my human and decided to take a break then look for her again.

_She'll come back, she always comes. She wouldn't abandon me. She wouldn't._

I continued my mantra over and over again in my head. I put my hands to my throat to see the locket Cher got me, but it was gone.

_What if she found out I lost the necklace and won't talk to me anymore._

I have to find that necklace, fast. I shifted to my wolf form to try and track it but got nothing and shifted back.

_Great. Now I'll have to find it the old fashion way. Just my luck._

I ran back the way I did when I got here and it lead me to the waterfall again. But this time it was different. Something was off, way off. I looked around and saw nothing, I turned around and I was face to face with a boy.

"Well hiya" The boy said with a smirk.

"You lost?"

"Nope, just thought I'd find a pretty little lady in a big forest like this, I guess I was right. What's a girl like you doing in a dangerous forest like this, huh?" He asked gesturing to the forest around us.

"I'll show you dangerous" I hissed and shifted to my wolf form swiping at him with my big paws.

"Nice magic trick, my turn" He said and back-flipped into a big brown wolf.

I shifted forms.

"You're a werewolf" I said

"And you're very observant." He said shifting.

"You know you'd get along great with my sister Cher" I said smirking

"Well your sister's name is Cher but what's your pretty name?" He asked

"I'm Dru Swan and you are?"

"This black-haired, turquoise eyed boy here is Coby Niel. At your service." Coby said putting his hand over his heart.

"Coby Niel, huh?"

"Yep that's me" He said excitedly

"I think I know your brother"

"Which one? I have three brothers."

"The nomad one"

"Kevin?" He asked nervously

"Yea Kevin. He's an asshole" I yelled at him

"What did he do?"

"Let's just say we ran into each other and we didn't agree on the same terms and it ended with him losing a finger." I said

He laughed and then stopped suddenly.

"You just admitted you tore off my brother's finger." Coby said stunned

"Yes, yes I did. What are you gonna do about it, big boy?" I said proudly

"Huh, I thought I'd never see a girl admit she tore off my brother's finger" Coby said and started to laugh but stopped suddenly and continued "I like you, you're not bad for a kid"

"I am not a kid, I'm seventeen"

"We'll you're a big kid, I guess" Coby said then fell quiet

"You okay?" I asked

"Yea just not used to talking to people like this"

"What do you mean?"

"I don't usually talk to people this much. But it's different talking to you, it's weird" Coby said starring at his shoes.

"Aw it's okay. My sister was the same way but she got over it"

"Yea?"

"Yea she wouldn't talk to anyone but soon I got her talking. I can make anyone talk"

"Yea that I agree on" Coby said smiling

"So what brings you to this big forest" I said mimicking him from earlier

"Ha ha very funny, I'm in this big forest to go for a walk, what about you?"

"I was here with my sister but she ran off. And now I'm looking for a necklace she got me and I can't find it" I said looking around for the necklace

"Hm, a necklace? You say?" Coby said rubbing his chin with his palm

"Yes a necklace. Have you seen it?"

"What does it look like?" Coby asked

"It has a silver chain and a black and silver heart locket"

"Where did you last see it?"

"I saw it here"

"Hm how did you lose it?"

"I shifted and it fell off."

"I may have seen something like that"

"You have? Where?" I said excitedly

"Here" Coby said and it dangled in his hands

"You asshole. You had it the whole time." I said laughing

"I know, I like giving people a hard time. It's funny" Coby said laughing

"That's true it is funny" I said between laughs

"Want your necklace back?"

"Of course, you can't keep it after you gave me a hard time about it"

"Here let me do it" Coby said and came up behind me and put my necklace on me.

"Thanks"

"No thank you. I haven't laughed like that for a while."

"Dru. Dru where are you? I'm sorry I left I had to do something important." We heard a voice

"Who's that?" Coby said

"My sister" I said

"Should I meet her?" Coby said nervous

"You can meet her if you want"

"Sure why not?" Coby said running his hand through his hair nervously

"Cher we're over here" I yelled to her

Then I saw her gray wolf merge out of the thick trees. She saw us and ran up to us and shifted.

"Hey" Coby said

"Hey, I'm Cher" Cher said raising her eyebrows at me

"This is Coby Niel" I said

"When did you guys meet?" Cher asked

"Like fifteen minutes ago" Coby said

"Ah now I see why I haven't met you yet" Cher said

"Yea" I said

"Well we gotta go, the Cullen's will be doing presents soon" Cher said

"Oh okay. We'll maybe you can stop by the tree. You can't miss it; it's literally in a tree." I said

"Yea sure, I'll stop by sometime" Coby said smiling

"See yea" Cher said

"Bye ladies" Coby said and shifted and ran off

I looked at Cher and saw her with that look on her face and I knew what she was going to ask.

"Don't say it" I warned and shifted then ran towards the Cullen's home. I heard Cher laugh and shift and started running next to me.

**End of Chapter six**


	7. Christmas Present

**Chapter Seven**

*Cher*

We arrived to the Cullen's house in minutes and saw that Alice out did herself. She must love Christmas because the house was completely decorated from the inside out. The outside was covered in bright twinkling lights with plenty of snow in the windows and almost on purpose it started to snow. We walked up to the door to see a Christmas wreath on the door, then Dru started picking at it which got her distracted so I smacked her hand away knowing Alice wouldn't be happy if it was destroyed.

Then the door flew opened and we saw Alice with a big grin on her face. She didn't wait; she grabbed our hands roughly and towed us towards the living room to where the Christmas tree was along with the rest of the family. The tree was beautiful, big and very green, with hundreds of presents under the tree. I looked to the fire place and saw they even had stockings for each Cullen. We even had a stocking with each of our names on them but what they said shocked me.

I walked over to the fire place and picked up my stocking. "How do you know our real names?" I said

"That would be the mind-reader" Alice said pointing to Edward which he waved to us.

"Edward, our real names are secret" I hissed

"Aw but your name is pretty, Cherise" Edward said smiling like an idiot

"Bella, you won't miss your husband if I decide to kill him, right?" I asked

"Now I know you two don't get along but you cannot kill him" Bella said hugging Edward

"Beeeeeeeeellllllllllllllllll aaaaaaaaaa" I complained

"Stop complaining, you're worse than Renesmee" Bella said in her motherly tone

"Whatever" I said and put the stocking back

"So Dru what's your real name?" Emmett said

"Like I'd tell you" Dru said and laughed

"Dru's real name is Druti" I said to annoy her

"Druty?" Emmett said

"Its Dru then 'tie' like the tie without the 'e'" Dru explained

"Uh huh suuuure" Emmett said laughing

"I'd like to do Christmas today, not tomorrow" Alice snapped

"Fine, evil pixie" Emmett said

I looked to Alice and she gave him a dirty look. Alice sat down next to the tree and read the present's name tags and started handing them out. Everyone looked like they were having a good time exchanging gifts while my sister and Autumn sat quietly watching everyone enjoy their gifts especially Renesmee. It reminded me of my family's Christmas when everything was whole and happy. But soon I heard someone calling my name taking me out of my trance.

"Huh?" I said looking at Esme who was calling my name

"You okay, Cher?" Esme said concerned

"Oh um yea, I'm fine" I responded

_It's a good thing she can't read my mind_

Then I saw Edward turn his head and raise his eyebrow.

_Shit_

Then I saw him laugh and mouth "If you need to talk we're here" and I shrugged my shoulders.

Then without me noticing a big present fell in my lap.

"What's this?" I asked picking it up

"A taco, what do you think it is? You act like you've never seen a present before" Emmett said and everyone laughed

"Just open it" Bella said with a smile

"Fine" I said and tore open the wrapping to be shocked beyond belief.

"So? What do you think?" Alice said excitedly

"I love it, but how did you know?" I asked picking up my brand new silver bow with arrows **(On blog)**

"Edward heard you speaking to Dru about it" Jasper said

"Of course he did" I said throwing my present wrapper at Edward's head

"We can always take it back" Edward said teasing

"Or give it to me" Renemsee said

"Not happening" Bella said seriously

"But mommy" Renesmee started

"No buts, listen to your mother" Edward said

"Fine" Renesmee said and went back to playing with her dolls

"Dru what did you get?" I asked

"Don't know yet" Dru said and shredded the wrapping to reveal a Steam Punk gadget guitar **(On blog)**

"Is that what I think it is?" I asked surprised

"A Steam Punk guitar, yea it is. We only see these in our dimensi- I mean town" Dru said catching herself.

"You were about to say dimension" Carlisle said catching her

"No she didn't" I said

"Yes she was" Edward said

"I told you we couldn't trust them" Rosalie snapped

"It's not possible though" Esme said

I looked to Dru and saw her nod and then I looked to Autumn to see her nod as well.

"Autumn, Dru, and I are from a different dimension than you" I started

**End of Chapter seven**


	8. Secrets Revealed

Chapter Eight

"_Autumn, __Dru__ and I are from a different dimension than you" I started_

"What do you mean 'different dimension?'" Bella said standing up

"I have to go to the bathroom" Dru announced

"Down the hall" Jasper instructed

"Thanks" Dru said and walked down the hall to the bathroom

Then I saw Edward get up and walk down the hall towards the bathroom and open the bathroom door. I heard a shriek and a struggle. Then I heard Edward call Emmett and he ran in and came out with a struggling Dru over his shoulder.

"What happened?" I asked

"Dru tried to escape out the bathroom window" Edward explained

"Are you serious?" I said giggling

Then Dru shrugged her shoulders. I walked over to her and Emmett let her down.

"Besides if you're going to escape you have to remember there's a mind reader in the house and a seeker" I whispered to her

"Well next time tell me there's a seeker and mind-reader. That might come in handy next time." Dru whispered back

"My bad" I whispered and suddenly felt eight sets of eyes on us

"Sorry" I said looking at the Cullens

"So you were saying?" Carlisle said

"Should Renesmee be in the room when we speak of this?" Bella asked

"That might be a good idea" Edward said

"Renesmee go upstairs for a bit" Bella said and Renesmee grabbed her presents and went upstairs to her room.

"You're in trouble now" Emmett said

"Actually we're not." Autumn said for the first time

"Yes you are" Alice said

"No because you never asked us about our personal lives and where we came from" Autumn corrected them

"So let's get to know you shall we?" Carlisle said sitting in the nearest chair along with everyone else sitting.

"Um okay, what do you want to know?" I asked

"Let's start from the beginning." Carlisle said

"This should be good" Emmett said pretending to eat popcorn

"Love you to Emmett" I said giving him the finger

"Right back atcha" Emmett said

"Okay so the beginning." I corrected

"Yes" Carlisle said

"So it started with our brother, his name is Levi. He's twenty. He doesn't really like us all too much, but he comes around when he comes around so he always finds me or Dru somehow. We were born in a dimension which you've probably heard of called the Netherworld. Bella, you were actually born there as well." I started

"Then how did I get here? To be with Charlie and Renee" Bella asked

"I'm getting to that" I said

"Oh sorry"

"It's fine. How you got here is we were being sent off to another dimension to keep us safe but somehow you got sent to this dimension when you got lost." I said

"What do you mean keep you safe?" Edward said

"I mean that there's a war going on in our dimension between the vampires and the werewolves. It's been going on for about thirty years, and yet there hasn't been a victor."

"Only thirty years, not thousands?! Emmett said sarcastically

Edward and Emmett both laughed at the attempt of his joke, Dru on the other hand didn't find it funny and electrocuted them both. They both were shocked (literally) with their hair standing on end and smoking sizzling out of their mouths. Then Alice went running out of the room coming back with a digital camera and starting taking pictures.

"Where did that come from?" Esme asked taken back

"Did we forget to tell you we all have powers" Dru said with a smirk

"That might have been a major thing we needed to know" Rosalie said

"Why do you think we're telling you, Dumb-ass? Sorry for my mistake of thinking you had a brain the size of a walnut. Obviously that was too generous." Dru laughed

"You bitch!" Rosalie grabs Dru by the throat

"What are you going to do? Throw me out the glass wall?" Dru smiled

"Well now that you mention it" Rosalie said and threw Dru through the glass wall

"Rosalie, Dru! STOP IT! STOP IT NOW! EMMETT, JASPER DO SOMETHING!" Esme Screamed

Carlisle wraps Esme in a bear hug and holds her tight, keeping her from going all crazy mama bear on her "daughter" and Dru.

"A little help down here" Dru yelled upstairs

"Alice, grab my bag" Carlisle said jumped off the ledge with Esme to meet Dru

"OH HELL NO BITCH!" I yelled and jumped out the now broken window. While still falling out the window, I shifted into my Mississippi Kite Hawk form and swooped down using my werewolf strength; I picked up Rosalie and flew as high as I could.

"Cher put her down this instant!" Esme yelled

"OK!" I said. I swooped down with Rosalie as fast as I could and let her go driving her into the ground face first. I stayed in the air out of safe distance of Rosalie getting up.

Rosalie started to stand up but collapsed back down to the earth. I flew down and landed outside of the crater Rosalie had made from the landing.

"Don't you just love gravity? Isn't it just a pain in the ass or in your case pain in the face?" I mocked and saw her stagger to her feet.

"What the hell was that?" I heard from the house

I turned my head to see Jacob walking towards us. He looked happy but he tried to hide his smirk. I flew over and landed on his shoulder.

"Hey Jacob" I said scratching my beak with my claws

"Cher?" Jacob said shocked

"Yep that's my name don't wear it out" I said digging my claws into his shoulder while he flinched

"Watch the claws!" Jacob said loosened my claws on his shoulder

"Maybe you should watch out for yourself" I said and flew off his shoulder and into the air than fell to ground from Emmett running him over with his body to get to me.

"Get back here! Maybe I'll let you keep a wing or not" Emmett yelled while jumping into the air to catch me in flight

"Not going to happen" I yelled and flew higher

A strong gust of wind hit me knocking me off balance and hurdling down toward the Earth where I would fall easily into Emmett hands. I saw Emmett running to catch me out of midair until a line of fire burned across the backyard blocking Emmett from grabbing me. Giving me enough time to catch myself while staying in flight.

"Holy shit" Emmett yelled and backed off

"Ha!" I yelled at him then began laughing

We turned our heads to see Autumn standing at the beginning of the fire line; she extinguished the fire and began waving innocently to us. Making Emmett start laughing like a mad man.

"That was totally wicked" Emmett yelled wit excitement

"You're such a child" Rosalie said walking back into the house

"So, Doc how's my sister?" I asked landing on his shoulder while he sewed up Dru

"She's going to be just fine" Carlisle said patting me on the head

"That's good" I said flying off his shoulder and flying into the house and to the living room.

"Someone let a bird in the house" I heard Seth say as he entered the house

"Hey Seth" I chirped at him

"Oh shit, it talks" Seth said walking towards me

"Hey! Ding Dong, its Cher" I said to him landing on the edge of the couch

"How are you doing that?" Seth asked

"It's one of my powers" I answered

"One of them?" Edward said while walking in the doorway

"Yea we have about two or three powers each" Dru said coming in through the door being carried by Emmett.

"Where do you want to sit?" Emmett asked Dru

"Just set me down on a comfy couch while in front of a big T.V. for a few hours, I'll be fine" Dru said

"Or put her on the couch and she'll heal up in about twenty minutes" I said ruining her moment

"You're ruining my fun, Cher" Dru said while Emmett gently set her on the couch.

"You earned it, for picking a fight with Blondie" I explained and stretched my wings

"She had it coming. I thought I'd deliver it early" Dru said looking for the remote

"Dru wants to know where your remote is" I asked Edward

"There will be no T.V watching, until you come clean" Edward answered in a serious tone.

"Aww, really? I was just thrown out the window and now you're telling me I can't watch T.V. this day just keeps getting better and better" Dru complained

"They just hate us" I whispered to Dru which wasn't necessary at all

"What! We don't hate you…..much. Well you can be well….uh…..shit" Edward stuttered

"Aww you made Eddie uncomfortable. Nice." Emmett said slapping Edward on the back

"What is this about Edward hating my sisters?" Bella said walking into the room

"I….Bella….That's not what I meant" Edward said uncomfortable in his own skin

"Our dear brother-in-law hates his new sisters" Dru said swiping invisible tears

"Edward!" Bella yelled at him

"Well Bella their always causing problems and their rude and their werewolves from other dimensions with powers" Edward said lost

"That is no excuse" Bella said and secretly smirked at us and left the room

"Tsk tsk tsk" Emmett, Dru and I said in unison

"Oh shut up" Edward said and went after Bella

"You girls aren't bad. I'm considering making a mayhem group with just us three" Emmett said

"You already know I'm in" I said

"Sure, I'm in" Dru said

"Sweet" Emmett said

"Well it appears we need to have yet again another meeting" Carlisle said walking into the room with the others

"Okay" Dru and I said in unison and I shifted to my human form.

"Let's start with you Cher" Carlisle said sitting on the sofa

"Well my middle name is Taylor, I'm 16, and I have two powers. Which is shifting into any type of bird or any animal close to a bird, the other is power of storm. Meaning I can control the weather; except lightening." I said

"Why not lightening?" Alice asked

"Dru controls lightening" I said

"Dru your up" Jasper said

"My middle name is Hanna, I'm 17, and I have two dangerous powers. Meaning if you piss me off, I'll fry your ass." Dru said laughing

"Um… what are your powers?" Emmett said excitedly

"I can control water and lightening. Also I can transfer my lightening power to coil around my wolf form." Dru said showing the lightening in her eyes

"Wicked" Emmett said on the edge of his seat

"Yep, you're jealous" Dru said twirling a ball of lightening in her hand

"Can I try that?" Emmett said

"You really want to?" Dru said surprised

"Hell yes" Emmett said getting up to kneel next to Dru

"Emmett I wouldn't" I warned

"Let him, I want to see how this turns out" Jasper whispered to me

"Oh please please" Emmett said jumping up and down like a five year old on Christmas

"Okay" Dru said smiling

Dru took the twirling lightening and gently set it into Emmett's palm. Once the lightening bolt started to unbalance itself it started to spark and spin out of control. It soon it embedded itself into Emmett's palm and glow bright. When the lightening set itself into his palm is burned a hole through his palm and travel back to Dru into her hands where it disappeared.

"Son of a bitch" Emmett screamed flailing his hand around until it healed

Then Edward, Jasper, Alice and Bella started laughing

"I did warn you" I said

"How did you know?" Esme asked

"In our dimension, we have a buddy of ours who specializes with magic or our powers and he wanted to test Dru's and ended up being wounded for about a month until he healed completely." I explained

"I remember Dr. Xavier. He was cool" Dru said

"Yea I guess your right on that" A familiar voice came from the door way


	9. Wolfsbane? What Wolfsbane?

Chapter Nine

"_Yea I guess your right on that" A familiar voice came from the door way_

We all turned our heads to look at the mysterious man wearing a white dirty lab coat and vampire bunny slippers. Myrnin.

"Myrnin, what are you doing here?" I asked shocked that he would even leave his dimension himself; it must have been Amelie.

"I thought I'd drop by, see how your doing. Oh and I almost forgot, I brought along a stray dog" Myrnin said and let himself in with a boy with black hair and dark eyes; noticing him as my brother. Levi.

"Levi!" I screamed and ran into his arms knocking him to the ground in the process

"Is that her boyfriend?" Jacob whispered to Dru

"Ew no, that's our older brother." Dru stated and started laughing

"Did he really think I was your boyfriend?" Levi said getting up from the ground and dusting himself off

"Yes, yes he did" Dru said going through my purse for gum

"That's disgusting, dude" Levi said and pulled his duffel bag out of the extending magical beaded bag **(Like from Harry Potter).**

"I see you still use the beaded bag I gave you" I said taking it from him opening the bag

"Why do you two have to go through other people's stuff?" Levi accused

"Cause' its fun" Dru answered

"What she said" I said pulling out a navy blue guitar out of the bag "I didn't know you still played this thing"

"Not much, but yea" Levi answered "So are you going to introduce me to your friends?"

"Oh yea, this is Carlisle Cullen and his wife Esme. The rest are Alice, Jasper, Emmett, Rosalie, Jacob Black, Seth Clearwater, Edward, our sister Bella and their daughter Renesmee." I said pointing to each one.

"I'm Levi Swan, the oldest of the Swans" Levi said putting everything we took out of his beaded bag back in.

"Nice to meet you, how is your bag storing so much stuff?" Carlisle curiously asked.

"Well it's an enchanted bag with an expanding spell making it easier to store whatever I want in it. " Levi explained to Carlisle.

"Basically it's a magical bag "I explained further.

Levi lifted his nose to the air and sniffed, then looked at Carlisle and Edward then back to Carlisle as well.

"What's going on?" Dru asked

"Your friend here Carlisle is in the possession of Wolfsbane in his medical bag. You have a traitor here." Levi growled at Carlisle.

The Cullens fell quiet but the wolves and my growls echoed through the room.

"Don't trust us, huh?" I growled at Carlisle getting in his face.

"It was just a precaution." Carlisle quickly explained

"Don't lie to us" Dru growled

"Fine you want the truth; I wanted to test it on you. I wanted to see if it really affected you in that way" Carlisle confessed

"Carlisle their my family" Bella yelled from across the room

"I know it's wrong of me to have it, I was just curious." Carlisle said

"Let's just settle this like civilized people, shall we?" Myrnin chimed in

"You have no right to say to handle this like civilized people, your town Morganville is dependant on either one or the other; with the vampires or the humans. The humans there can't even walk around town without knowing they'll loose their necks. So do not tell us to be civilized people, Myrnin." Dru snapped

"Knock it off. I have come up with an idea" Edward said

"Oh this should be good" I grumbled

"Shut it. I propose we arrange a deal?" Edward announced

"The last deal almost had us killed." I snapped

"Well we're alive, right? And this little fight will not solve anything nor will it get us somewhere" Edward said

"What is your deal?" Autumn asked for the first time

"We will; nor will we ever have Wolfsbane in our possession while you are here." Edward started

"And?" I asked impatient

"You must take us to your dimension." Edward said

"I don't know about this." I said

"Cher, if we take them they'll stop bugging us and we won't have to explain everything over again." Dru whispered to me

"She's got a point there." Myrnin said

"Fine; deal, but it will take some time for the portal to work again. Maybe a month or two" I snapped

"That is fine with us" Carlisle said and extended his hand and I shook it in agreement.


	10. School, Thongs and Credit Cards

**Chapter Ten**

**Few days later…..**

It's been days since we've made this deal with the Cullens and we still haven't started on the portal. The Cullens said they'd give as much time as we need. So why not be slackers for awhile? That is until they get impatient with us. While Levi and Myrnin went to explore this world a little more and wont be returning for a few months.

China has come back to us after the deal and arrived with two others tagging along. She brought along a boy about Dru's age, he has black shaggy hair, dark eyes and pale skin along with silver snake bites in his lips named Dylan Drago **(Dra-Go)** who was also a werewolf. We all assumed he was China's boyfriend but he finally explained that he was gay.

Then a strange girl with short rainbow hair almost pixie like with pale skin and bright hot pink eyes and dark makeup around her eyes, she has a tattoo of almost like a plant wrapped around a cross on her neck just above her collarbone named Miranda Shaclay **(Sh-a-Clay).** Who also turned out to be a pixie able to turn to human form when needed.

We're all gathered in the Cullen's living room for some kind of meeting called by none other Carlisle.

"So we're here, what's up?" Miranda asked sitting on the arm of one of the couches.

"We need to talk about what to do with all of you. You can't be wandering the town like lost pups. People will get suspicious if you're not in school." Carlisle started.

"So we can't be in our homes all day. You can't lock a werewolf or pixie in a room for long. We'll go berserk." Dru said making waving motions around her head

"Yes, we know. We don't plan on doing that to any of you." Carlisle stated

"So what then?" I asked

"I suggest you all go to school with my children." Carlisle said

"Go to school? As in high school?" I asked

"Yes, Forks High School." Carlisle assured us

"I've never been to high school before." Miranda stated

"That's why we are here. We will help you." Esme chimed

"I'll go" Dylan answered

"Me to." Dru answered

"I'll go but Cher and I need to be in the same grade as you all. Since we are only sixteen and you'll all be juniors." Miranda stated as I nodded in agreement.

"That can be arranged." Carlisle said

"So we're going to school?" Dylan asked

"Yes" Carlisle said

"Greeeeat School here we come." Dru whined

"Look on the bright side we can not only cause havoc here but at school as well." Emmett announced

"You know this could be a good thing" Dru said smiling wickedly

"Oh god." Edward mumbled

"When do we start?" I asked

"Two days from now" Carlisle explained

"We don't have any school supplies though" Dru said

"That's where I come in" Alice explained

"You're taking us shopping?" Dru asked

"Yes and new clothes." Alice said excitedly

"Alice, we have clothes. We just need a bag, a pen and a notebook; or maybe just a notebook and pen. Well anyway, I can get all that stuff easily." I explained

"How then?" Alice asked curious

"Um it's called you jump someone and steal a notebook or bag and I can get a pen from Carlisle.

"You will not 'jump' anyone." Esme said coming in with sandwiches

"Oooo sandwiches" Dylan said excitedly, taking two sandwiches.

"Hand me one two" I exclaimed as he handed me a sandwich

"Thanks" I said biting into a turkey sandwich

"Get me a B.L.T.?" Dru asked Dylan

"You have two legs; get it yourself." Dylan snapped

"That's messed up. You got Cher a sandwich" Dru complained

"Take a chill pill, Druti. I was only messing with you" Dylan said waving his hand down and grabbed the sandwich to hand it to Dru.

Dru smirked at him and grabbed the sandwich from him "And stop calling me by my real name, dude." Dru added

"I will not." Dylan said kindly in a bad British accent.

"Don't ruin the accent." Dru snapped and threw her sandwich crust at him.

"Oh whatever, so carry on what you were saying guys." Dylan suggested

"As I was saying, you will all start school in two days with my children and Alice will be taking you shopping tomorrow so you have everything needed for the school year. I will be giving each of you your very own credit cards and cash; along with IDs and birth certificates if you need them in anyway in the future." Carlisle said

"All I heard was, blah blah blah I'm getting a credit card and cash blah blah blah." I said shocked.

I heard Edward laugh and walk into the room. "You act like you've never had a credit card before." He laughed more

"That's because we haven't, dipthong." I snapped

"If you wanna see a thong, you should see Rose-"Emmett started but ended with Rosalie smacking him in the back of the head.

"Babe, what? It was a compliment." Emmett said to Rosalie

"Emmett, one that's not what she was talking about and two don't you ever talk to anyone about my underwear." Rosalie snapped and walked out of the room.

"I like her." Miranda laughed

"Not for long" Dru said

"So we're going shopping tomorrow?" Alice asked

"You had us at credit card." I agreed

Alice squealed and clapped her hands.

_Tomorrow is going to be a long day._


	11. Pre-Shopping Alice

**Chapter Eleven:**

**Pre-Shopping Alice**

Today is not the day to be shopping. For me that is. Alice woke us up at 6a.m. so we can "get the good stuff" as Alice put it. I am grumpy, groggy and hungry and most of all I don't want to go shopping today; at all.

"Cher, Dru, Miranda, Dylan, China, Get your ass out of bed or I'll come get you myself!" We heard Alice scream from downstairs.

"Guys, she's not joking. She did it to me when I was human." Bella warned from the next room over.

"Yea and I usually help." Emmett grinned from my doorway.

Jacob popped out from my doorway with a squirt gun along with Renesmee and Rosalie.

"Get out of my room, Blonde bitch." I screamed at Rosalie and threw the most closet object to me towards the door.

"What the hell, bitch?" Jacob snapped. I rolled over on the bed to see him rubbing his temple.

"Ha! Yes!" I yelled in victory. I looked around the room to see what was thrown at him. It was my T.V. remote; which is now broken.

"You do realize I have a loaded squirt gun in my hands, right?" Jacob smirked, raising his gun.

"You didn't think I'd sleep in this room without any protection, did you?" I asked and rolled over off the other side of my bed that was away from the door. I crawled under the bed and grabbed my back- up pelt gun.

I lifted up the gun and settled it upon my bed and took aim.

"You have a damn pelt gun. Where the hell did you get that?" Jacob said shocked

"Carlisle suggested it" I said as I shot Jacob in the stomach, causing him to hit the floor in pain.

I got up from the floor and walked over to Renesmee.

"Hey little niece, wanna earn five bucks?" I asked pulling out a five dollar bill in front of her.

"Always, what do I have to do?" Renesmee said excitedly.

"Well first how old are you?" I asked and handed her the five dollar bill.

"I'm two years old." She answered

"Really, you look like your eight." I assumed

"I grow quickly, so is that it?" Renesmee snapped just like her father.

"No exactly. I need you to go around and create a list of things that will annoy each family member. Can you do that?" I asked with a wicked grin.

"Piece of cake, I'll have it to you by tonight." She smirked

"Thanks kid. Now scat And Renesmee, this is our little secret." I told her as she ran out of the room.

"Nice plan, sis." Dru said coming into my room.

"Isn't it, so what are you wearing today?" I asked

"I don't know. That's why I'm here, the pixie ordered me to come to your room and wait for her." Dru explained

"You to, huh?" Said Dylan as he, Miranda and Autumn walked into the room.

"This'll be interesting." I exclaimed.

Then suddenly Alice zipped into the room with a cart full of clothes.

"Now, who wants to go first?" Alice asked

No one stood up or spoke.

"Fine, I'll choose myself. Come along, Miranda." Alice summoned into the bathroom with her cart.

**A few moments later of silence… **

The door opened. Then stepped out Miranda wearing a black half sleeved blouse with light baby pink skinny jeans, a pale white-tan necklace with different shapes, for shoes she wore black strappy platforms. **(On website)**

"How do I look?" Miranda asked with a spin.

"You look good. But not something I would wear, although the shoes are adorable." I explained

"Yea and I like the shirt." Dru said.

"So who's next?" Alice chimed from the bathroom.

Everyone suddenly pointed at me and Alice grabbed my hand pulling me towards the bathroom.

"You all suck." I exclaimed before the bathroom door closed. "So are you going to do to me?" I asked Alice.

"What's your opinion on red?" Alice asked going through the rack of clothes.

"Really Alice; your asking me this when my hair is red." I answered

"Good point. Now close your eyes." Alice demanded.

**Minutes Later…..**

I was told to open my eyes. I faced a mirror and saw a girl I did not recognize. From big curly hair and bangs to waved out hair with no bangs with a braid on the side. I wore a white with black striped with a red bow on a strap tank top and a pair of black skinny jeans. For shoes and accessories, Alice gave me black deathly heels and a pair of black rimmed non-subscribed nerd glasses. **(On website)**

"Now go out so I can do the others. And Cher don't you dare change your clothes, got it?" Alice snapped and pushed me out the door.

"Holy shit, Cher; what the hell did she do to you?" Dru said shocked

"I made her beautiful." Alice said happily

"Are you saying I wasn't beautiful before, Alice?" I said to Alice giving her a hard time.

"Well...Uh…before you were pretty; now you're beautiful." Alice said nervous

"Alice, chill. I was giving you a hard time." I said with a smirk

"You're so mean; now Dru and Autumn get in here." Alice said and dragged them away.

**Moments later…**

Dru and Autumn walked out. Dru wearing a long white with gray striped button up tank top dress and silver leggings. She wears a gray beanie with her bangs to the side. As I noticed, Dru no longer has the white streaks in her hair. For shoes, she wears a pair of white combat boots. **(On website)**

Autumn wearing a dark green frilled tank top with a dark brown belt jacket over the shirt. She wears dark blue skinny jeans with brown leather boot and brown leather purse. Her hair is down in curls and her red fire highlights gone. **(On website)**

"Wow guys. You look cool." I complimented

"Dylan you don't need to be dressed but there's a pair of black jeans and a dark red dress shirt in there and a leather jacket. Go put it on." Alice demanded.

"Yes ma'am." Dylan said and went to get changed.


End file.
